rscrevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Skillcapes
- The contents of this entry needs to be deleted and renamed so it can be used for something else; the page https://rscrevolution.fandom.com/wiki/Capes supersedes this page in its current form in every way - Prox'' Skillcapes can be worn by players who have achieved level 99 in the skill for the cape they wish to wear. Pking, Quest and Max Skill total capes exist as well! Cape prices are: 500,000 coins, 1,782,000 coins for Max Stats cape. Each cape has unique attributes: - Agility cape reduces rate of fatigue gained by 20% - Attack cape gives +4 Weaponaim bonus - Cooking cape adds +10 to base cooking stat level (stacks with cooking gauntlets) (a must-have for cooking manta rays) - Crafting cape gives chance to craft 2 bars at a time - Defense cape gives +9 armor attribute bonus - Fishing cape gives you 20% chance of catching two fish at once. - Fletching cape gives you 25% chance to fletch twice in one go. - Hitpoints cape gives 2x restore rate for Hits stat. - Herblaw cape gives you 25% chance to make potions twice in one go. - Hits cape gives 2x restore rate for hits stat, stack with rapid heal prayer for 4x healing rate - Magic cape gives +7 magic attribute bonus - Mining cape makes you more likely to succeed at getting ore on any given swing - Prayer cape gives +5 prayer attribute bonus - Ranged cape increases striking power and accuracy for arrows/bolts - Smithing cape gives you chance at smelting two bars at once, plus 100% iron smelt. - Strength cape gives +3 Weaponpower bonus (RSCR theoretical maximum melee hit is now 37 as a result) - Thieving cape makes you 20% less likely to fail any given pickpocket attempt - Woodcut cape increases batching by 2 for woodcut stat - Max cape gives the best overall bonuses with +4 Weaponaim, +7 Armor, +4 Weaponpower, 1.2x restore rate for hits stat, +3 prayer, +5 magic, half of range skillcape bonus, fatigue gains 10% slower - PK Cape gives +5 armor +2 prayer; can use super potions on it to be stored in the cape, when you later "Activate" the cape this applies a dose of all pots at once - Quest Cape gives Shilo village teleport, Hero’s guild teleport, Gnome Tree, Underground Pass (staff recharge) teleport, +2 armor All capes are untradable. Requirements for the cape are 99 level for the particular skill, 112 quest points for the Quest cape, 500 kills for Pking cape, all 99's for Max Skill cape. If you don't have the requirement, the NPC won't sell you the cape. In order to obtain the capes you will have to talk to an NPC that sells one, all capes have different sellers: Agility: Gunnjorn (Barbarian Agility Course) Attack: Combat instructor to Dummies (Varrock) Cooking: Head Chef (Cook’s guild) Crafting: Master Crafter (Crafting guild) Defense: Oziach (West of Edgeville) Firemaking: Adventurers (Draynor Forest) Fishing: Master Fisher (Hemenster) Fletching: Hickton (Catherby) Herblaw: Kaqeemex (Taverly) Hits: Sir Vyvin (Falador Castle) Magic: Magic Store Owner (Yanille) Mining: Mining Guild Dwarf (Falador & dwarf-mine) Prayer: Brother Jered (Monastery) Ranging: Lowe (Varrock) Smithing: Thrander (Varrock) Strength: The King (Varrock Palace) Thieving: RedBeard Frank (Portsarim) Woodcutting: Bob’s Axes (Lumbridge) PKing Cape: Mad Zeonk (Edgeville) Quest Cape: Helemos (Hero’s Guild) Max Cape: The Oracle (West of Monastery) All cape images were created by Mod Kleio for RSCRevolution exclusively; we do not give permission to use them on other servers.